


Hotel Ceiling

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kryptonian Biology, Sadness, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Song fic based off the song Hotel Ceiling by Rixton. I don’t own the song but I love it a bit too much.I hope you guys like it I kinda rushed the ending a bit, lol.





	Hotel Ceiling

I can see it coming round full circle my friendOn the TV they said they had reported you dead  
It was my fault cause I could've sworn that you said  
It was easy to find another for your bed

How does it feel to leave me this way  
When all that you have's been lost in a day?  
Everyone knows, but not what to say  
I've been wonderin' now

I've been staring at the hotel ceilingDrinking everything I've found this eveningTrying to hold on to the sweetest feeling  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely  
Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this  
I'm trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now

When my eyes open morning pulls me into the view, no  
I guess I'm only acting in the way that you do  
Just being alone, no  
Only time tells me more than I hope, all that I know is  
I'll be finding a fortnight alone and behold  
I know I shouldn't have let you go

I've been staring at the hotel ceiling  
Drinking everything I've found this evening  
Trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely  
Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this  
I'm trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now

 

———

The news was devastating to say the least. Cat didn’t know what to make of it. Her Kara. Her Supergirl. Apparently fallen from a villain named Reign, lying dead on the sidewalk, bloody and bruised, not breathing. 

Cat didn’t know what to do that day, cancelling her work and everything and sitting lonely on the balcony of the Paris hotel, staring at the cloudy cold grey skies that honestly spoke sadness in waves, as if they knew about the tragedy that was taking over all social media like wildfire. 

Supergirl was dead.

And the world was mourning her.

So was Cat. And in typical Grant fashion, Cat found that she was blaming herself for Kara’s death. It was irrational, really. Unconventional, completely. But also fully true.

Because Cat Grant focused on details. Completely and fully. It was the reporter in her, that was assuming and whispering, saying that maybe if Cat had been hers instead of Mike Matthews, that maybe Kara wouldn’t have been at that fight at that specific second, and that she would have been okay. Because Cat could guarantee that on any available night, her favourite thing to do would be cuddling with Kara. She would have kept Kara busy, to busy to fight a villain. With things that nobody could publicly speak of... especially about the Queen of All Media.

Not that she would stop Kara from being Supergirl... but one second and it changes the balance of time. Maybe it would have been enough.

But now it was too late to dwell on changes, Cat realized and sighed bitterly, shaking her head, setting down her bourbon glass hard enough that the edges could have cracked under the force, but didn’t. Cat couldn’t care less, wanting nothing more than to see that familiar red and blue swish through that doorway, a mad color wheel of hope and joy and strength.

Right now Cat wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change the rules, change the time, and wish to god that she could have been brave enough and courageous enough to tell Kara her feelings.

But she hadn’t. Things had come full circle, and Kara... was the victim this time. Bad luck and destruction always followed in her wake. Cat was used to it, used to the pain that hit her or people close to her. But she hadn’t expect it to hit Kara. Hard enough to kill her.

Kara was fucking Kryptonian wasn’t she? Wasn’t she made of literal kryptonan steel, and invulnerable? Cat had seen her catch bullets in her fingertips, had seen metal crush at the contact with her, and yet the TV was blaring the breaking news across the world.

Cat curled up in her place, tears falling from her eyes, fainting down her cheeks, and sighed. This was her fault, in her head at least. 

No. This was just Cat. Blaming herself in typical Cat Grant fashion. All else omitted.

Of course when her phone beeped with a call, Cat ignored it. Whoever it was didn’t matter now. Her hero was dead. Her love. Her everything.

The phone beeped again, slipping off the counter as it vibrated over the surface near the edge, and reluctantly Cat went to pick up the damned thing, intending to throw it as far as she possibly could. She needed silence. Silence to cry. Because deep down she knew her heart was ripping. She couldn’t do this anymore, living. Not without her beautiful Supergirl as a beacon to aim for. The only thing that stopped her was the number beeping on her screen like some kind of a deception.

Cat looked at the TV screen in front of her. 

Kara, live TV, every single news crew, even Superman now, standing over Kara, in tears. 

Yet her phone said Kara was calling.

Cat picked it up reluctantly, pressing the cold glass to her ear carefully, and was met with another woman’s voice. Not Kara, but familiar nonetheless. Alex. Kara’s sister.

Cat sighed and almost hung up, but felt the need to hang on, and tearfully ask what was happening. The answer was shocking even to her.

“She’s dead. She has no pulse, Cat. But she will live. We will save her.”

‘How?” Cat asked tearfully, wiping her cheeks as she watched Superman pick Kara up gently and lift into the air with her, gently taking her away, limp against his arms, bleeding.

“We need you. Clark will come get you as soon as Kara’s in the remnants of Krypton’s remaining birthing Matrix. It will save her life, but we need something she’s very attached to. She needs something she really cares about. Like, with her life.”

“I...” Cat thought for a second, mental Rolodex in her head, and came up with one answer. “Yeah, I’ve got it.” Cat whispered, and Alex hung up.

Cat sat for seconds before Superman was on her balcony, extending his hand for hers. Cat smiled tearfully, and stepped toward him, and he asked.

“What item do you have? She needs something she would give her life for.”

“That would be me.” Cat said softly, and Clark nodded barely, wrapping Cat safely in her arms for the insanely quick flight.

—

For Kara, the whole ordeal was blind. The place was anything beyond what Cat could have predicted, and she didn’t look. Her eyes never left Kara, even after she was with her, ready to give her own life if it meant Kara would live. 

Thankfully Kara had enough strength still in her to grasp onto life, and Cat could only hug her for all eternity from the moment she took a soft breath. She couldn’t care less about the Kryptonian matrix around them. All that mattered was Kara. All that she could live for was Kara, and when she felt Kara’s hand grasp hers, just barely, she cried for a different reason.

“Cat...” Kara croaked barely, her head lolling against Cat’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you my darling. You’re going to be okay.” Cat cried happily, fighting to be gentle and crushing Kara to her at the same time.

“I... I love you... so much.”

“I know my sweetheart. This was the last time I do something stupid like not letting you know how I feel. I love you, my sweet girl.”


End file.
